Skylanders: Students Of Skylanders Academy
by Fangirl-Does-Write
Summary: Meet Gizmo, a young boy who dreams of being a Skylander and is sent to Skylander Academy to become one, along with a group with other youngsters alike.
1. Chapter One Proludge: The Beginning

Breathe in…Breathe out….

He told himself this over and over again. He felt something in his heart he has never felt before…fear. He has never felt like this, to be honest. Mostly he was fearless, and somewhat cocky. But…this was different. Today, he will begin to train as a Skylander…As soon as the ship comes and picks him up to go to the academy.

He has a few heroes he wanted to meet…and he plans to meet them all! The thought of excitement and fear stirred in his head as one, giant cloud. He felt like sleeping, since he been up last night, which he wasn't supposed to according to his grandpa. He just need one small snooze….

"Oy! Mate!"

The sound of an old mabu snapped him out.

"Are ye the kid, uh…" he paused to check a list. "Gizmo?"

"Hmm? Oh yea! That's me." He said rubbing his eye.

"Then come along then! I have places to be, and more students to pick up!" The mabu said, putting the list away.

Gizmo climbed the ship, just as his grandfather waved to him. Sadly, but proud. The ship sailed away in the air like a hatchling hawk flying. Gizmo sat down on the wooden planks of the ship, placing his bag in front of him.

"Are we there yet, Master?" A robot chirped, as a small robotic head popped out of his bag. Gizmo laughed.

"Not yet, H2Z. Not yet."

"Aww" The robot groaned "But I want to see the academy now…"

"Don't worry, H2Z, soon you'll have all the enchiladas you can …well…. somehow consume."

"Do you think the digestive upgrade will work, master?"

"It might." He chuckled nervously. "More or less…"

The ship stopped in a complete halt, Gizmo looked to see why they stopped. Before them, was land with water and aquatic sea animals.

"Why did we stop here?" Gizmo asked, as the bridge to the ship splashed in the water.

"Have to pick up a selkie, mi boy." He said smoking as comb pipe.

"What's a selkie?" H2Z asked curiously. The captain chuckled "In a minute, me robotic companion."

A seal popped out of the water and climbed on to the boat, and has transformed into a little humanoid girl within minutes. Awed and shocked, the two boys waved at her, with her waving back.

"Ah, so _that's_ a selkie... I still don't get it." H2Z said, sounding dimwitted.

Hours later, they arrived at the academy, just as soon before Gizmo himself, got sky-sick.

"That'll be the _last_ time, I ride on a ship…." He said, gagging.

He stumbling worked out of the ship, carrying his bag as the selkie girl followed. As Gizmo retained his vision, he saw the academy. Tall towers seem to nearly touch the clouds from here. The entrance has a statue of Master Eon himself. A tall, elf-like women with brown hair stood near the statue.

"Greeting! I'm Kim, and welcome to skylanders academy. Please, take your ID's and wait with the rest of the students for Hugo to give you a grand tour!" She said smiling as she gave Gizmo and the selkie girl their id's.

As they walked towards the group, Gizmo started thinking about his plans during his school year at the academy. And before he knew it, he was day dreaming! Oh how much fun he was going to be having! Before he knew it, he bumped into one of the girls in the group.

"Hey! Rude much?" She said angrily.

"Hey, It's not my fault I bumped into you," He said trying to break loose from her, but somehow couldn't "What am I stick on to, anyway?"

"Me, I am made out of tar!" She said struggling.

A tall bird man walked over to them.

"Allow me." With that he pried Gizmo as loose as he can, and with a huge success, they were got by a undead creature

"You must have been in a _sticky_ situation there." She said giggling.

"Yeah." He said blushing "I guess."

"Ahem! Girls and boys, may we begin our tour?" A mabu with glasses said

"Ahem! Girls and boys, may we begin our tour?"


	2. Chapter One Part 1: Meetings & Greetings

Chapter two

After a hour from touring, Hugo had showed them their dorms. Each door had a list of names that the person would be sharing it with other people. the students looked up and down for there names, curious of what there roommates would be. Gizmo had just found his name on one of the doors to the right side of the hallway.

"Excuse me, Shǎzi." The girl made out of tar said.

"Oh, it's you." Gizmo said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yes, yes I know, I'm a pain in the butt to you." She said with a snarky attitude. "Now, Please move, I like to see if my names on here..."

Since she asked nicely, he let her see the paper. Crossing his fingers he hoped for her not to be with-

"Well, looks like I'm sleeping here for the school year.

curse you cross-finger technique!

As the tar girl opened the door, they saw the flags of the elements over the room walls. As they placed their stuff besides the beds they picked out, The selkie girl and a Flower Fairy ran in together. The flower girl jumped on the bed beside Gizma, as she laughed.

"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ! Wǒ zhōngyú láile!" She notices Gizmo beside her.

"Ó nǐ hǎo!" She said Gleefully

"Huh?" Gizmo said in a confused manner

"Oops, Excuse my lanuage! Hello, I'm Hua." She said.

"Oh, hi! I'm Gizmo-"

"And I'm H2Z!" He said popping out of the bag, Hua suddenly hissed and jump on the skeleton girl from before.

"Looks like she doesn't like robots..." She said awkwardly.

"Oh YEAH! I can play enemy too!" HTZ said, turning his back and crossing his arms. "HMPH!"

"Excuse him, I messed up his programming..." Gizmo said rubbing his head.

"Is that the ONLY thing you haven't messed up." The tar girl said, cocking a eye brow.

"WOULD YOU BUTT OUT! YOU-"

"My names Magicara, If your wondering." She said looking down at her book.

" I didn't want to know your name..."

"I don't care."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Gizmo sighed heavily, as he puts his hands on his door,as a large rock-like monster stampede in, knocking Gizmo heavily onto the Selkie girl.

"AM I LATE?! WHERE DO I SLEEP? DID...I HURT ANYONE ON ACCIDENT?"

Gizmo points his hands up. "I'm hurt..."

"OOPS, SORRY!" He walks over to Gizmo, and lifts him up using his body "MY NAME IS EQUAKE! WHATS YOURS!?"

"Ah dude! First off...Tone your voice down abit."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" he looked around the room, everyone but H2Z was covering their ears. "...Oops, sorry."

"Good, second...I'm Gizmo *Points to Hua, as she waves* Thats Hua! *points to the selkie girl* Shes-"

"Amanzi." Equake said.

"How did you-" he looks at Amanzi who has written her own name on paper. "Oh, okay...well *Points at Magicara* She Magicara, AKA Captain Smarty Pants."

"Har har har, mature Gizmo."

"Who told you my-UGH! Alright thats all i know, I don;t now her name.: He points at the skeleton girl.

"Emberra." she says waving

"NICE TO MEET YA!" He yelled as everyone covers their ears. "Sorry again! Force of habit!"

Suddenly, The bird man, A girl with pale skin, and A fire elf came in.

"Hey, lady~ *To Magicara* Whats cooking?"

"You apparently." Magicara said to him.

"Glad you can sleep with us, Aéras." Emberra said, blushing.

"Me too! Hey, where should I sleep?"

"Next to me if you like!" She said blushing and rubbing

"Alright!" He said as he put his stuff on the side of his bed.

Gizmo stared at the pale girl, with fascination and...love? The girl noticed Gizmo staring at her.

"Hello!" She said smiling at him.

"...heheheheheheheheheheeh" he slowly lays on his bed, lovesick.

"Okay...?"

BEEP

"Freshman to the cafeteria for lunch! I repeat! All students to the Cafeteria! Thank you."

BEEP

All the kids then walked to the cafeteria for their lunch.


	3. Chapter One Part 2:Shedules and Bickery

In the cafeteria, The students were handed out shedules.

"Some of you, might be confused with your schedules." A old mabu, Buzz said.

"You see, based on in what dorm tower you sleep in, you're gonna have an unit of skylanders that will and shall teach you, rather or not they like it, and your schedule will involve those skylanders for the rest of the year."

The students looked at each other, then at Buzz.

If you're in Dorm Tower A, Your teachers will be the Lightcores. If you're tower is room B, Your teachers will be The SWAP Force. If you're in Dorm Tower C, Your Teachers will be The Trap Team, and if you're in Dorm Tower D, It will be Superchargers…" He paused to take an breathe. Jeez, his age is getting to him.

"And Therefore, those who sleep in the same Dorm Towers as you, they'll be learning beside you all year." Buzz said, Far away Gizmo slammed his head against the table.

"...Dude, your in my nachos." Equake said, a little saddened. He jumped a little as he Gizmo perked up.

"Wait, what dorm tower are we in?" Gizmo asked

"Tower B." Magicara, without looking up from her book, said.

"..."

"Gizmo-"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" The shouted reached the years of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Well...Glad someone seems to be excited about learning." Buzz said, with an hint of grouchiness escaping from his tongue.

* * *

"I can't believe you yelled across the cafeteria..." Magicara said, crossing her arms.

"What? Never heard of showing excitement?" Gizmo said, who was laying on his bed, arms crossed under his head.

"You didn't have to be that excited." Magicara replied "Besides, all they do is swap bodies due to a volcano that for a very specific reason erupted, while fighting Kaos's mother and her fire vipers."

"And did you fight any totally, super bad guys yet?"Gizmo said, putting his head up to look at her, one eye open.

"Well, no-"

"Than I rest my case."

"You said it, Master." H2Z said, as he and Gizmo fist bumped each other.

"So? You haven't either. How does that make you more special then any of us?" Magicara, crossed her arms again, waiting for his answer.

"Uuuhh-"

"I rest my case~" Magicara said as she gracefully walked towards her bed.

"You predicted i would say that!"

"I know. But I prefer hearing it myself~" Magicara said, picking up her book.

Hua watches Gizmo and Magicara argue, in which, she does not seem to enjoy.

"You know, we are classmates. Surely, that makes us teammates as well. So why can't you guys get along?"

"Freeze Blade and Night Shift don't get along." Gizmo said "So doesn't Wash Buckler and Spy Rise."

Then suddenly, A thought popped in Gizmo head.

"Hey Magicara! That probably makes you Night Shift and Spy Rise, AKA the partypoopers!" Gizmo snickered, thinking he a genius for that clever insult.

"And that makes you Freeze Blade and Wash Buckler, AKA the moran's." Magicara said, looking up from the book, proud of her comeback.

"Wa, I hope they get along better tomorrow..." Hua said

"Judging about how they treat each other right now, there not gonna get along anytime soon..."Aéras said, drowsy from trying to sleep.

* * *

Wash Buckler looked at the papers. Is that what normal teachers do? If it is, then he is so glad he didn't end up getting raised by tutors. Unfortunately, it felt him to be a bit of a numbskull, according to Spy Rise himself. Interestingly, Spy Rise is across him, sitting down and looking at papers himself.

"So...Why are we doing this?" Wash Buckler said, looking up at him.

"I wanna plan the lessons ahead, make dates for test and possibly surprise quizzes." Spy Rise said, as he examined some papers he just picked up.

"...You know, I honestly never seen you this happy. or giggly. Or around Gear Shift." Wash Buckler said

"Well, this is kinda exciting...even though half of the team can't do math or algebra or stuff like that.."

"Yeah, Hey...wanna bet Night Shift gonna teach them how to rage quit." Wash Buckler said, while snickering at the thought.

"I would be scared. You know how angry he can get sometimes." Spy Rise said, putting at the papers.

He had to agree with that. Sometimes, Night Shift can turn into a raging demon if someone or something made him angry enough. Which could lead into major injuries, and maybe deaths. Luckily people survived from those rage moments...a little. Which now puts the thought of one of the students making him angry...yikes.

"Besides, It just mostly me and you doing the teaching. the others can watch...except for Freeze Blade, because I KNOW he just gonna interrupt it. Annnd maybe Trap Shadow. And Hoot Loop."

"You know they're just gonna come in and interrupt." Wash Buckler pointed out.

"True...Wash Buckler, can you make a promise?" Spy Rise said

"Go on." Wash Buckler said

"Don't ever. EVER. DO SOMETHING RIDICULES IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS. EEVEER. Spy Rise said, in a deep threatening voice.


End file.
